TShirt
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: Edward's gone on a one week hunting trip, and Bella is sad. : . Alice wants to go shopping, but Bells can't seem to leave her house without crying. this is based off of the song "T-Shirt" by Shontelle. One-Shot, and very OOC! R&R pwease!


(Hey everyone! this is a one shot, called T-Shirt, based off of the song "T-Shirt" by Shontelle.)

Bella is sitting at home. Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, and Alice want to go shopping with poor Barbie Bella. Bella wants to shop, but she can't decide what to wear. Edward is gone one a one week hunting trip and will be back tomorrow. As you can tell, this may be very OOC. Enjoy!

BPOV

It was six thirty in the morning; I couldn't sleep the last few nights. I needed Eward's cold amrs around me to do so properly. I was staring at the computer screen, not really comprehending what was happening. I was on auto-pilot. Edward had gone on a one week hunting trip; he went to YellowStone for his precious mountain lions. He was going to be back tomorrow, and I missed him terribly.

_Buzz!_

shopper:Bella! Are you there?

DaZzLeD: Yea, yea. I just can't wait for Edward to come back.

shopper:he'll bee back in 22 hours and 5 minutes. chill

DaZzLeD:sorry. would you like it if jazz left for a week?

shopper:no

DaZzLeD:you see my point

DaZzLeD:can i go now? i need to pick out my out fit

shopper:kk pick you up l8r

DaZzLeD:by alice ily

shopper:ily2

I signed off and went to my closet. I really needed to get Edward off of my mind. Shopping. I had suggested shopping. I'm desperate, OK?

I'm going to be late. Alice was going to be here in ten minutes. I looked at the clothes. I picked out a skirt. No. I picked out a shirt. No. I followed this process until I heard a knock at the door. Rosalie came in.

"I can't decide. I miss Edward too much to even focus on anything else," I cried. Literally, I was crying. The last time we had been seperated for so long was back in Senior year. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me as I turned. I buried my face in her chest."I can't even get past my bedroom dorr without breaking down." I sighed.

"I know, it sucks. I would have done everything short of killing myself if I hadn't seen Emmet for almost a week."

I didn't know what to say.

"So, I asked alice to excuse the shopping trip, and I brought you this," she said, pulling out a formless, grey object. "Edward's favorite T-Shirt."

"Thank you!" I screeched. She covered her ears.

"Hey, keep it down! I have sensitive ears," she giggled.

"Sorry," I said.

"Well, Alice is outside, and so I'll be leaving now."

"Bye, Rose. Love you."

She paused in the doorway. Then, she grinned. "Love you too, Bells." Then she left. What the _hell_ happened to her? Okay, she likes me now? Um. . . wow.

I stripped out of my sweats and shirt, down to my bra and undies, and slipped on Edward's tee. I inhaled the invigorating scent. "Mmmmm," I breathed. I went to my easle, to paint. Maybe this would get Edward off of my mind.

Twenty minutes later, I was staring at a very horrible sketch of Edward. "Great," I muttered. I gave up on the sketch, and went downstairs. There was nothing good on TV, so I called Esme.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I come over? I have nothing to do."

"Of course," she said in a tone that said, 'duh.'

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up, and Emmet walked up to the door. I still had nothing but Edward's shirt on. He smiled at my choice of clothing.

Before he could say anything I said,"Shut up. Alice wears your shirts all the time."

He looked dejected, so I gave him a hug. Then I grabbed my bag that was always ready in case Alice and I go "shopping," when Edward is "hiking."

I ran out to the car. I sighed when I admitted that I wanted the "stupid, shiny volvo" instead of the Mecedes.

"Alice?" I called the moment I entered. She looked sad. "I'm sorry. I miss Edward. But you can-"

I gulped-"Do my hair and makeup, and then tomorrow, when Edward comes home- before he sees me." I smiled apologetically. she jumped up and down. "And. . .we can go shop!"

"Yay!"

I was dragged upstairs, and two hours later, we were headed for the Seattle mall. Then I broke down. Again. Alice knew why. She pulled over, and pulled me into her lap. "I know, Bella babe, I know," she crooned. Jasper, who was sitting in the back seat gave a cry.

"Bella, try to calm down. You're orse than Edward when we left! I'm dying over here!"

"Sorry," I voice was muffled by Alice's shoulder.

Jasper sighed, and then I felt fine. Happy in fact."Thanks, Jazz," Alice chirpped.

We pulled up to the mall, and we all bailed out. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and the mall closed at eight at night. Eek!

* * *

I walked into the Cullen's mansion, and fell into a pile of jelly on the couch. Emmet raised an eyebrow when I collapsed. I just nodded my head in the direction of the door. Alice came bounding in, Jasper followed, covered with bags. I groaned. I had two-hundred bags. I'm not joking, either. Alice had five. Dang it. I had knee-lenth skirts, mini-skirts, five different colors of leggings, and different shades of those colors. I had tank tops, spaghetti strapped tank tops, strapless dresses, regular dresses, and plenty of lengerie.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Please, makeup tomorrow. It's nine, I'm tired. Please," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I was going to say go upstairs to Edward's bedroom."

I went to get up. "I can't feel my legs."

Alice laughed, nodded to Emmet, and Emmet picked me up, and carried my to Edward's bedroom. He laid me on the couch. Then he became serious. "Edward loves you, you know."

"Um, duh, Emmet."

He looked at me and winked. "More than you know. He loves you, and he really wants you. Move the wedding up to next weekend. Elope if you have to. Just become his. He'll love the idea."

I sighed. "As much as I want to, I promised. You know what happenes if you break your promises that you make with Alice." I shuddered.

Emmet smiled. "Then just make love with him."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow."

"OK, now get out."

emmet left, and I changed into a really sxy piece of lengerie, and laid down on the couch, covered up and fell asleep, I had a dream that Edward was kissing me. It felt good. I missed his kisses. I rooled over, and fell off of the couch. "Oof!"

"Bella? Are you OK?" Esme flittered into the room.

I blushed. "I fell," I admitted.

She laughed, softly; not making fun of me, but like she loved it.

I couldn't sleep, but it was five in the morning. Had I slept that long?I slipped out of the lengerie, and walked to Edward's closet. I picked out a really big shirt (to me) and his boxers, then I went to Edward's stereo, and put in my CD, my lullaby. I put my had up in the air, where my ivisible dance partner's hand would be. My other hand went to the none-exixtant shoulder. I put them at Edward's hieght. I slowly danced in circles, in time with my music. I started humming along. "Hmm hmm hmm. . . La la la. . . " I stoped, and opened my eyes. The song had changed. I frowned. A tear leaked down my cheek. I _really_ needed Edward. Soon.

I turned to go back to the sereo, when I heard the lullaby start again. I turned. My angel sat at the piano. "Eward," I breathed. My heart sped up, then I calmed down. I swore I was dreaming.

"You have a really beautiful voice you know,"he smiled. He stopped playing, and put my lullaby on repeat, and came over to me. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I need you," I blused. "I need your cold arms to fall alseep, I need you humming my song to make me sleepy, and I need to feel your presence to stay asleep."

"I see you are wearing my clothing."

I walked over to him, stood on his feet, interwined my fingers in his hair, and literally mashed myself to lips were inches form his. "It smells like you," I said. "It was all I had. Then, I kissed him. He kissed back, just as intense as I. "I missed you. You are never to leave me that long."

"You think missing me is hard?"

I nodded my head.

"You should try missing you," he cooed. I don't remember what happened after that, because I fell into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

~(So? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me, dammit!)


End file.
